Use of hygienic products for children, patients and women in the world has been observed to increase as the social life has developed and conventional methods have been abandoned. Since these products are not sterile and antimicrobial, microorganisms can easily proliferate in these media which are damp and include nutrition, and thus may cause important diseases in people. The content of the blood discharged from the bodies of women during menstruation provides a suitable medium for reproduction of microorganisms. These microorganisms reproduce on the hygienic pads or tampons used by women during menstruation period and cause serious diseases that threaten health. In addition, diapers fastened to the babies who cannot control their bladders and bowel movements or patient/aged diapers used by patients who are in need of care are also suitable reproduction media for opportunistic pathogens.
Especially in women using sanitary pads, infections that may occur due to closeness of the reproductive organs to the bowels and urinary tract anatomically cause a threat to the reproductive organs. While the fact that the vagina has low pH during normal times and that there is a form obstructing passage from the urethra to the bladder minimizes vaginal infection risk, a suitable medium is formed for reproduction of microorganisms because the menstruation blood is rich in nutrients during menstruation period and normalizes pH level of the vagina. Formation of a suitable medium for reproduction of microorganisms, rich nutrients in the blood and the dampness on the pad that is used increase infection risk. If the pads that are used are not frequently replaced, infections of reproduction system and urinary tract are encountered. In order to prevent infections and the odor occurring in long term use of pads, pads should be preventing microbial growth.
Tampons, which are another product used by women during menstruation period, retain the blood discharged from the body through vagina during menstruation period just like hygienic pads. Vaginal tampons, differing from the sanitary pads, enable absorbance of the blood before the blood is discharged out of the vagina. Factors that make social life of women difficult as a result of use of pads can be eliminated by use of tampons. Menstruation blood produces a special odor when it contacts with air. In tampons however the odor is eliminated since the blood does not contact with air. Although vaginal tampons make life easier in menstruation periods and do not pose risks when used appropriately, they may cause life threating situations when used incorrectly. For example, life threatening diseases such as septic shock caused by the bacterium Staphylococcus aureus may occur due to the blood waiting too long in the vagina. The bacteria at the genital region rapidly proliferate in septic shock and the toxins they produce pass to the blood of the user. Tampons should be frequently changed in order to prevent this situation. However, the best precaution that can be taken is to have the tampons possess microbial growth preventing properties.
Since babies cannot control their bladders and bowel movements, they urinate and defecate uncontrollably. To this end, nowadays paper based disposable baby diapers are used. Feces of babies have an irritating effect on the sensitive skins of babies. The thin fat layer on the surface of the skin irritates the skin as it passes moisture and feces. Occasionally irritations called diaper rashes, which appear bright red, occur on the babies' bottoms. Increase of heat and moisture on the irritated skin create a suitable medium for reproduction of some microorganisms and thus the rash gets “infected”. The factor which is accepted as the reason for development of rash on the skin is the ammonia released under the effect of the bacterium Bacillus ammoniagenes which breaks down urea. In the studies that were conducted, Staphylococcus aureus were found on the skin area where rash is observed; however, whether this bacterium is the primary reason or a secondary reason of the rash has not yet been clarified. In 85% of the findings which is a substantial amount, the species Candida albicans was detected at the rash area. Similar to the bacterial case, it has not yet been clarified whether Candida albicans infection is the primary or secondary cause of the rash formation. However, it has been identified that either of these microorganisms causes the infected rash. Problems encountered in baby diapers can also occur in patient diapers.
There are studies in the state of the art on the antimicrobial properties of some boron compounds. Bailey et al. (1980) found, with the experiments they conducted, that boric acid has antibacterial activity on enteric bacteria. Antimicrobial agents containing boron were tried on gram negative bacteria (Escherichia coli and Proteus mirabilis) and were observed to be effective.
Additionally, in a study by Benkovic et al (2005), it was observed that boric esters have a broad spectrum antibacterial activity. Results of their study reveal that boric esters inhibit DNA methyl transferase in gram negative and positive bacteria.
Reynold et al. (2007) indicated that lipophilic 2,4-diamino-6-methylpyrimidine antifolate compound, which comprises two different borons, has a moderate level antibacterial activity against the bacteria Mycobacterium avium and Lactobacillus casei. In addition, it is shown that some boron derivatives have antifungal activities. 
A study by Qin et al. (2007) showed that potassium tetraborate has an inhibitory effect on micelle growth of Penicillium expansium. It was determined that 0.1% concentration of potassium tetraborate is the minimum concentration preventing micelle growth. Qin et al. (2010) also searched for the effects of potassium tetraborate on Botrytis cinerea which is the pathogen leading to gray mold disease. They showed that they could control this mold causing disease on the grapes by using potassium tetra borate with 1% concentration. However, in none of the said studies were developed boron added antimicrobial sanitary pads, tampons, baby diapers and patient diapers.
A study by Hennessey (2006) showed that a 10-minute exposure of various bacterial strains to 0.02% chlorhexidine solution lead to 99.99% inhibition of these microorganisms.
A study by Regos et al. indicates that triclosan is 10 to 100 times more effective than hexachlorophene on Escherichia coli, Klebsiella edwardsii and Salmonella spp. but is less effective on streptococci, micrococci, and Propionibacterium acnes. The study also revealed that even the low-concentration of triclosan had a broad spectrum effect on both gram negative and gram positive bacteria, especially on Proteus vulgaris, Salmonella spp., mycobacteria and anaerobic bacteria.
In a study by Bernstein et al (1990), activities of 0.12% chlorhexidine gluconate containing mouthrinse (Peridex) against herpes simplex virus (HSV) related with tooth decay, cytomegalovirus (CMV), influenza A, parainfluenza, polio, and hepatitis B (HBV) virus were researched and the results indicated that it was effective against all the viruses, except polio virus, within 30 seconds.
A study by Bailey and Longson (1972) indicates that while 0.02% chlorhexidine gluconate reduced the virus titration of Herpesvirus hominis by more than 99% at the end of a 90-minute exposure at room temperature, it remained ineffective against poliovirus and adenovirus.
In the US patent documents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,768 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,948, in the state of the art, antibacterial sanitary pads were developed. Additionally the US patent document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,323 discloses about development of an antibacterial tampon to prevent septic shock. However, it was not indicated whether the said products have any effect on fungi, yeasts and viruses.
The above-mentioned inventions do not disclose antifungal, anticandidal and antiviral activities; the said applications are intended only against bacteria.